The Innocence of Purity
by animeangel876
Summary: Gaara is Kazekage and Sakura is his lover. But what is the worst that could possible happen when Shukaku takes over Gaara's mind and body and locks him and Sakura in the same house? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a SakuraXGaaraXShukaku one-shot. Don't ask what gave me the idea for this . Warning there is some lemon. This is after the 2 ½ year skip but Gaara hasn't had the Shukaku taken out yet. Oh yah they may a little OoC

_Italics_ means thoughts

**Bold** means flashbacks

' ' means speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. But I do own 2 dogs and 15 fish -

* * *

Sakura stood in the house of her lover's. She was peeling potatoes for dinner. It was her last night in Suna and she wanted to thank the Sand Siblings for letting her stay for 2 months so she could visit. And the only way she could think of was making dinner.

Kankuro had gone out, _'probably in his shed tinkering with his creepy puppets'_ thought Sakura and Temari was out with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was the one who travelled with her to Suna to visit. She asked him to because she didn't want to travel alone for 3 days and because she knew Shikamaru and Temari were lovers, so she knew Shikamaru would be ecstatic (in a lazy way?) to visit his girlfriend he hadn't seen in 5 months.

Sakura heard a door close and wondered who it could be.

'Hello? Who is it?'

No reply.

'Must have been the wind' Sakura thought.

She put the potatoes on boil on the hob of the cooker before she realised she sensed a presence standing behind her. There was only one person who would stand behind her and not say anything.

'Gaara?' Sakura said while smirking to herself knowing full well that Gaara was going to grab her waist. He had that weird habit of doing that to her everytime he stood behind her.

Sakura's voice rang gently through his ears.

Oh how he loved her voice. Her sweet serene voice.

**FLASHBACK (Going back about a year)**

**'Gaara? What's your favourite thing about Sakura-san?' Kankuro asked curious to what caused his brother to be so attracted to the pink-haired kunoichi. Fair enough to Kankuro she was kind of hot if quick-tempered girls were your thing and she had quite nice breast size but apart from that there was nothing really special about her.**

**Silence.**

**Just what Kankuro expected from his younger sibling.**

**Kankuro turn around to leave Gaara to his thoughts.**

**'Do you really want to know?'**

**'Er…sure' Kankuro stuttered frightened stiff thinking his brother was going to have a psychotic turn on him.**

**'Her eyes…'**

**'Her eyes…?' Kankuro asked now even more confused than he first started off with.**

**'Yes…and her voice'**

**'Ok…if you don't mind me asking why those to things'**

**More silence.**

**Kankuro sighed to himself and returned to his journey home.**

**'Her eyes…are…enchanting…in the fight I had against Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, she jumped in front of the Uchiha with such determination to protect him and there was something else I saw…love…something that was so unknown to me until…'**

**Kankuro smiled to himself knowing Sakura was one of the main reasons Gaara was learning to love. She slowly taught him where there's hate, love follows.**

**'Until you made her yours' Kankuro mumbled finishing Gaara's sentence.**

**'…Hai…' muttered Gaara**

**'So what is er…so attractive about her voice?' Kankuro asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.**

**Silence.**

_**'Okay next time I won't bother asking' **_**Kankuro thought.**

**'Her voice reminds me of sand' Gaara replied.**

**'Sand? Gaara please try to make sense, you're just confusing me' Kankuro replied gently.**

**'It's gentle**** but can make a huge difference to the surroundings, in Sakura's case, her voice can be gently but can make a huge difference to the people surrounding her' Gaara almost whispered to himself. How he hated to express his feelings and thoughts of other people.**

**'Or like your sand, her voice can be rough and deadly when she stresses' Kankuro mumbled to himself. **

**Gaara shot him a deathly glare.**

**'J…jus…just k…k…kidding Gaara. You know me, always having my little joke' Kankuro stuttered frightened that tonight was the night he was going to die.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'Stupid Kankuro, what does he know' _Gaara thought grabbing his girlfriend by the waist and twisting her round so he could gaze into her emerald eyes once more.

'Hello gorgeous' Sakura whispered into the young Kazekage's ear. 'And how are we today?'

'Fine' Gaara grunted. Short and sweet, how he liked his sentences.

'Can you actually pretend to be pleased to see me for once?' Sakura sarcastically snapped before pulling herself from Gaara's grip.

'What have I done now?!' Gaara muttered.

'You never talk to me properly, you always growling or grunting, you're a person not a damn dog' Sakura said through gritted teeth taking her anger out on chopping carrots.

'What makes you think I'm not glad to see you?' Gaara whispered while pulling her hair to the side and nipping at her neck and wrapping his arms round to her stomach.

'Will you just stop it and leave me alone!' Sakura yelled pushing him away.

Sakura saw a flash of hurt in his eyes as if they were asking, "what did I do?"

Gaara slowly walked back into the front room obviously upset by Sakura's sudden outburst of anger. Sakura immediately felt guilty, _really_ guilty.

Gaa-chan?' Sakura called out to the redhead. Nothing. Not a word just a painful silence.

'Gaara-chan?' Sakura called out again to the silence hoping and almost begging for a reply.

'Please answer me babe' Sakura begged walking to the room. No Gaara.

'_Where the fuck is he gone?'_ Sakura wondered, _'I didn't hear the door go nor I didn't hear him go upstairs'_

'Gaara!' she shouted out once more '…please answer me…' she mumbled close to tears sitting on the floor. She gazed around the sitting room. A sofa in one corner, a coffee table on the middle on top of a blue rug on a wooden floor, in the other corner then was an armchair with a t.v. in the other.

'What are you crying for?'

'Sakura turned around saw Gaara standing behind her with an emotionless expression.

'Well are going to answer me or just sit there?'

Sakura jumped up and kissed Gaara square on the lips as she pushed him flying to the ground.

'Ah!'

'What's wrong Gaa-chan?' Sakura asked looking up.

'Oh…gourd…Sorry' Sakura blushed realising Gaara had his gourd on.

Gaara let out a long sigh.

'It's fine but why were you shouting out for me?' Gaara requested.

'I thought you were mad at me for snapping at you' Sakura murmured.

'No, everything's fine I suppose' Gaara sighed.

'Just suppose…?' Sakura mumbled giving Gaara the biggest puppy eyes she could conjure.

'And what do you call that?' said Gaara.

'Call what'

'The "innocent" eyes' 

'Kawaii no Jutsu…why…did it work?' Sakura asked giggling.

'Maybe…if you give me a kiss' Gaara teased lightly.

'Sakura leaned over gently and kissed Gaara deeply for a few seconds before letting back. Everytime Gaara kissed her like that Sakura felt like she was floating in mid-air and sometimes it left her dizzy.

'They're burning…' Gaara whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

'What your lips…? I didn't realise everytime you kissed me it felt like poison or something…I suppose that's kinda romantic considering it's rare to hear a compliment from you' Sakura said leaning back in to kiss him.

'No not my mouth, the potatoes or whatever else you're cooking' Gaara spoke while lifting Sakura off him with the sand.

'WHAT?!?! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd!' Sakura screeched as the sand let her go she raced to the now burnt food.

'Ugh!'

Gaara sighed to himself. He was going to have a headache later because of Sakura's ranting and complaining.

'_Best go comfort her now than__ have Kankuro whining later because of her complaining'_ Gaara thought of the shrewd idea and he'd rather have Sakura complaining than Kankuro because with Kankuro he'd have a headache and earache. He sighed that got off the floor and flung his gourd on the sofa.

'Sakura…I'm guessing the potatoes burnt' Gaara called out.

'Yes…now what am I going to do about dinner' Sakura whined.

Gaara walked to the depressed cherry blossom and wrapped his arms around her.

'Shh…' he soothed 'everything's going to be okay I'm sure you can come up with something different.' Gaara looked at a clock on the wall, it had a sunflower in the middle and Temari thought it would 'brighten' up the kitchen even though the kitchen was already lemony yellow. 'Look it's only 3:30 you have plenty of time to cook something new by tonight' he whispered softly in her ear making her giggle.

'I suppose so' she purred into his ear 'do you wanna go up stairs for a little while Gaara-_sama'. _She only ever calls him this when she felt like having sex.

'Love to, but I've got a meeting with the Superiors this afternoon so I can't' he spoke with disappointment in his voice. 'Gomen nasai Sakura'

'Forget about it…I understand you being Kazekage makes you really busy and everything' she replied quickly wanting to change the subject.

'Saku…'

'Look forget it!' she interrupted him. 'It's fine, it's my fault for being such a cluts for not thinking before I spoke…anyway…do you know what shop I can get more potatoes from?' she asked with colour returning to cheeks.

'Tesco…um…Asda?' he said trying thinking of anywhere else. (A/N okay I'm British so American peeps may not of heard of these places so um…think of your local Wal-Mart, I think that's what its called not sure soz T-T)

'Okay, do you have time to show me where they are?' Sakura asked hopefully wanting to spend as much time as she could with her boyfriend due to the limited time they have left together.

'Iie' Gaara growled, returning to his normal mood, 'I don't have time to being doing errands, gomen Sakura, I have to go, find Kankuro and he'll probably take you'

'Sure…Arigato anyway' she whispered to herself. _I hate when he has these mood-swings but if suppose if he changed I'd never forgive him…there's no way on this earth I'm asking Kankuro…the damn pervert keeps staring at my boobs and talks to my chest and not my face…' _Sakura sighed _'I guess I'll have to go look myself and ask for directions._

And with those thoughts in her mind, she walked out through the front door, leaving the kitchen in such a state.

* * *

Okies this is kinda like a two part one-shot. I came up with this idea when I was just sitting there eating chocolate spread (don't ask I get a lot of random ideas when I eat chocolate spread) gtg mom is killing me coz of the time.

Luv ya

Kryssie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps long time no update huh? I'm soz for not updating because I've been ill and I don't really feel like typing but here I am anyways . my 7 y/o cousin I driving me over the edge of sanity, I hate kids…Thankies to everyone who's reviewed and/or added to alert list and of course to those who's added this story to your faves you are my rocking angels! I also realised something the other day, about 99.9 of authors on FFN are gals coz it's rare that I see a story that's been written by a guy…anywho time is flying and I better not carry on rambling -.-' I keep forgetting the damn disclaimers…

Shukaku: Kryssie-san has finally lost her mind…not that she had anything to think with anyway…

Kryssie: Hey!

Shukaku: Your blonde what else can I say…?

Kryssie: Um…THE DISCLAIMER PERHAPS!

Shukaku: Kryssie-san owns nothing in this story expect the plot and in her wildest dreams Gaara (Kryssie: I wish…T-T)

_Italics_ means thoughts

**Bold** means flashbacks

' ' means speech

p.s. because most people on FFN are American I will try my best to write in Americanise (is that even a word?) okies. - and I forgot to mention on the 1st chappie that Gaara, Sakura and Shikamaru are 15, Temari is 18 and Kankuro is 17 and gomen nasai for any OoCness

After trekking for hours around Suna, Sakura had finally given up on every finding a grocery store. In defeat she headed back to the Kazekage mansion. _I guess I'll have to have him…_Sakura thought to herself. She took off her sandals and headed to Kankuro's room. Knocking the door she waited patiently.

'Hey Wankuro, you decent? Is it safe to enter?' Sakura yelled through the door. She didn't want to take the risk of entering the room without asking because too many times has she walked in there and he was either only in boxers or he just came out of the shower.

'Yes to both questions and stop calling me Wankuro! It's Kankuro for the love Kami, you unnaturally pink-haired short ass' Kankuro yelled.

Sakura entered finding the usual all over Kankuro's floor. Porn mags empty condom packets, some girl's underwear, and laundry over the place…the usual stuff in a typical guy's bedroom.

'Look Kankuro, I didn't really want to know what antics you get up to in the middle of the night' Sakura said looking at the stuff on the floor disgusted.

'Huh? And what the fuck do you mean by that?' Kankuro snarled.

'Hey don't get touchy with me okay, you over grown log but I am telling the truth, you came home drunk the other night. I was the one who had to sort you out because you could barely stand, were shouting on top of your voice and you woke me up. You told me a lot dark secrets which should of stayed secret' chuckled the cherry blossom to the pissed puppeteer.

'Like what secrets then?" Kankuro ears perked up; there were a lot of things he didn't what his older sister to know.

'Oh I don't know…I should tell Temari considering she is your onee-chan after all and I'm sure she won't be impressed what her baby brother does after dark' Sakura smirked, she was pushing all the right buttons to make sure she got Kankuro to take her shopping.

'Like what? How do I know that you're only just bluffing?' Kankuro smirked.

'Sweetie, with the knowledge I possess do you really want to take that risk?' Sakura purred learning over showing part of her cleavage. Knowing on that night Kankuro admitted she was kinda hot.

'What do you "know" then Haruno?' Kankuro growled trying to glare at Sakura. _He's trying to act all confident but even I can see he's pretty nervous _thought Sakura._ Why the fuck is she flirting with me? Kuso, I hope Gaara doesn't come back early and see this otherwise I won't live to see my 18__th__ birthday otherwise _thought Kankuro.

'I'll tell you everything of what you said and I won't tell Temmie' Sakura said giving one of her cute-and-innocent looks.

'Really…All right…what's the catch…?' Kankuro replied with a confused look. _There's no way on this earth that the Haruno chick is going to be that nice without wanting something in return _Kankuro thought to himself.

'You take me to the grocery store please Kanky-_kun_' teased Sakura.

'Fine but only if you tell me first' Kankuro sighed to himself.

'Nope, I'll tell you on the way, just in case you lied and you won't take me' replied Sakura.

'Let's go then Haruno' Kankuro tiredly muttered.

'Hai!' Sakura shouted.

Both ninja went down stairs, got their sandals on and were out the door in less than two minutes.

'Your not wearing the kitty hood?' enquired Sakura.

'Nah too warm, don't really want to end up back in the hospital with heat-stroke' Kankuro mumbled. 'So err…what did I say when I came home drunk?' Kankuro muttered slightly embarrassed.

'Um…You won't ever admit it to him but you love Gaara now more than ever as your brother. In recent years you realised you're more afraid of Temari than Gaara. You hate your father, you think he was a prick and is glad he's dead. You think Tenten is hot' Sakura was cut off my Kankuro's words.

'Who's Tenten?' Kankuro asked confused.

'The girl Temari faced in the preliminary rounds of the chuunin exam incident' Sakura replied.

'Oh the girl with the pretty chocolate eyes and cute ass' Kankuro said as if it were nothing.

'Um…sure…before you interrupted me, each night you bring home a different girl to screw or if you're not particularly interested in the girl's looks or personality, you just do foreplay with them' Sakura mumbled turning into the colour of her hair.

'Ah…So why do you call me "Wankuro"…' Kankuro muttered,

"Cause'…you said you like to…to…to masturbate with porn mags…'Sakura whispered to herself.

'I didn't catch that last part Sakura-san' Kankuro said.

'You…l-like…to m-masturbate with porn mags in your room' Sakura stuttered a little louder.

'Still can't hear ya' uttered Kankuro walking with his heads behind his head.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to say it out loud so she pushed Kankuro down to her height considering he was really tall and she barely came to his shoulders, she repeated the phrase into his ear to try to save her and him public embarrassment.

'Oh…now it makes sense…suppose' Kankuro mumbled to the floor.

'I wasn't being mean or anything Kankuro-san, I was only joking to see if you could figure out what I meant' Sakura spoke really loudly panicking, even though her and Kankuro never hardly saw eye to eye, she didn't want to offend or hurt his feelings.

'So I suppose that explains why you call me…um… "Perverteer" ' Kankuro said ashamed that his darkest secrets were revealed to his brother's girlfriend.

'Yah…kinda…" Sakura mumbled.

'D…don't tell Temari please' Kankuro pleaded.

'I wouldn't anyway, what you do in your own person time is your business' Sakura replied

'Arigato…Sakura-san' Kankuro murmured looking relieved. 'Well here we are, a grocery store'

'Hai and arigato to you Kankuro-san, for bringing me here but please stop looking at my chest, you're making me feel really awkward' Sakura said smiling.

'G…gomen…'Kankuro mumbled embarrassed he'd been caught in the act.

And with that, they entered the store.

Okies please R&R, I'm really happy with the number of reviews I got in response to this story, so please keep reviewing, it gives me lots of motivation to keep writing, btw this has nothing really to do with my 'Learning to Love' GaarSaku story. I'm just crazy about GaarSaku and I'm a big sucker for stories on this couple, so if you have any stories you wish for me to check them out then mention in your review and I'd be happy to - or message me lol. I don't care if it's normal, incest, yaoi or yuri - 

Oh yah what's 'AU' mean? I see it on the summary of lots of stories and I don't know what it means and could someone tell me how to change my bio for FFN then that'd be great. Cya

Kryssie xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Long time no update I know!! But school, homework, everything has been spinning around in my head like a goldfish in a pond. Okays I know it's been months since I updated this story but forgive me -' Plus I'm off school with the flu so I'll update now.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Recap: Sakura and Kankuro went out to go shopping because she wanted to cook the Sand Sibs dinner before she left for Konoha. They've already gone and got some food and are now in Sand sib's kitchen.

Story Start:

"Kanky, where's the potatoes?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?!"

"Because you had the fucking bag it was in!"

"Wh-I-you-er…" Kankuro stuttered.

"Kankuro?" Sakura asked tapping her foot.

"…Hai…" Kankuro replied biting his lip.

"You left the bag done the shop didn't you?" Sakura replied walking toward the puppet master.

"Err…"

"DIDN'T YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai, Sakura-san, I did", Kankuro clenched his eyes shut, Sakura was going to hit him, he just knew it.

He heard Sakura sigh. Opening his one eye he saw Sakura looking through the cupboards.

"Do you have any rice? What's with you?"

"Aren't you going to hit me?" Kankuro asked keeping his guard up.

"Usually yes but today I'm not going to because today is my last day here for a few months, I want it to be perfect" Sakura replied returning her attention back to the cupboard.

"I see, yeah we have rice why?"

"I'm going to make curry instead" Sakura replied smiling to the puppeteer.

Turning on the CD player and as the first song came on Sakura starting to sing softly.

"♫ There were nights when the wind was so cold…that I froze in bed as I listen… ♫" Sakura paused looking at Kankuro.

"What?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just never knew you had a soft spot for Meatloaf" Kankuro smirked pulling out the saucepan for Sakura's rice.

"Whatever and your not so perfect, you seem to like that weird band", Sakura answered back snatching the saucepan playfully.

"Meh, see ya later, I'm off out"

"Ja ne!" She called back as she heard the door slam.

"Oh gawd is he so annoying" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Who is?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed. "G-Gaara, you frightened the living hell out of me"

"Well?" Gaara asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Who is annoying?" Gaara asked annoyed because he had to repeat himself.

"Oh right, never mind about that. Why are you here so soon?" Sakura replied now mixing the sauce.

"Headache" Gaara replied walking around the kitchen inspecting Sakura's cooking.

God Sakura hated his one word answers.

"You want some aspirin? I've got some in my rucksack" Sakura remedied leaving the kitchen for her rucksack in the living room.

Returning to the kitchen with the box of aspirins, Sakura pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

"Here you are Gaara-ku-AHH!" Sakura screamed.

Gaara was kneeling on the floor clutching his head.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura questioned treading carefully as close to Gaara without any harm coming to her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked putting her hand on the sandnin's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" he gritted as he hit her into the fall.

Sakura panicked trying to pull herself up. Using a little medical ninjutsu on her stomach as she gripped the nearest wall. Now medical ninjutsu was good for physical wounds but nothing else. The hit of course left the pink-haired girl a little disoriented.

"Gaa-chan?" she whispered.

Upon hearing his name Gaara turned around.

Sakura gasped, this wasn't her "Gaa-chan"

His eyes weren't their usual turquoise blue, they were a like a golden sunset with a black star-like shape in the centre.

"I…I need blood…let me feel your blood"

"Sh-Shukaku…?"

"Tch…that's what your pathetic race has dubbed me, come here I need that familiar sense of…of control…" Shukaku growled as he walked slowly over to the helpless kunoichi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What do you think? Please please review? I need cheering up from my sickness so I can recover quickly. Okay I know I'm melodramatic but you have forgiven me because I'm updated? Pweease +cute puppy eyes+

Kryssie xx


	4. Chapter 4

Okies I'm flattered but kinda cheeped off. People are adding this story to their alert list but is not reviewing. Please review! Come on guys, it won't take a few minutes to review, please? I'm not desperate or anything but it does irritate me. Oh well  at least it's nice to know people are reading this story.

I just want to clear a few things up, Gaara hasn't actually transformed into Shukaku, Shukaku has possessed him, like the time Gaara went into Lee's hospital room to kill him, it wasn't Gaara but Shukaku controlling him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Recap: Sakura was making dinner when Gaara came home complaining of a headache but in reality it was Shukaku controlling him. He hit Sakura then went over to her saying he wanted her blood for control.

Story Start

"It is hard to believe you are the damsel that was once trapped against the tree. Yet you have feelings for the person that did this?" Shukaku growled.

"Gaara has changed since then and become a better person! He doesn't need you and will never need you!" Sakura shouted spitting at the demon.

"Pathetic little girl" Shukaku shouted wrapping sand around Sakura's waist. "When will you learn to be quiet? Maybe I should silence you for good?"

Shukaku forced Sakura into a rough kiss.

Sakura didn't like this. no not at all. She didn't know what to do.

'What should I do? I can't do anything because the sand will protect him"

"Am I hurting you pet?" the sand tanuki breathed into her ear.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.

Shukaku had crushed her arm with Sabaku Kyuu. From the quick visual examination Sakura could see that her bicep was severely damaged but not beyond disrepair. It wasn't a wound she could heal herself so she would have to see Tsunade about it when she went bac-…if she went back to Konoha…

'Kami-sama please if I die today then rid Gaara of the pain I know he'll feel, please take away his guilt and make sure he'll find someone who will love him like I do…' Sakura prayed silently

"…Make sure that this beast will never cloud his dream of protecting the village that despises him so…" she murmured to herself.

"Beast? I assure you pet I can be much more of a monstrosity than this, the evening is young and there are still much I can torture you will both physically and mentally. And you wish to know the big finale?" Shukaku murmured kissing the side of the kunoichi's neck softly.

"F-f-finale?" Sakura squeaked out terrified at what the sicko standing in front of her had in mind.

Shukaku told in deep breath before chuckling softly.

"I assure you, when you die tonight you won't be forgotten. And throughout his whole life Gaara will be constantly reminded of who you are pet…" He whispered with words dripping with lustful malice. Returning his attention back to Sakura's neck, he bit into her rather roughly as he slowly sucked drawing out her blood as she whimpered, he moaned ever so quietly satisfied for the moment being.

"I-if i-it is truly m-my last few h-hours t-then don't I h-have the right to kn-know my d-death?" the pink-haired stuttered with terror.

Shukaku chuckled as he forced Sakura's legs around his waist burying himself into her neck.

"Certainly if you wish to know pet but you won't like the outcome I promise" Shukaku gushed returning his attention back to Sakura's lips.

Biting as he ripped Sakura's bottom lip suddenly absorbed the leak like a sponge.

"Very well pet, you want to know what going to happen? After I've had my satisfaction out of you, I will crush you so nothing remains but the will reserve a little of your blood and will scar it onto Gaara as a symbol of what is left of you"

"J-just like his 'Ai' tattoo?"

"Exactly like that pet, but instead of the blood of that fool Yashamaru it will be you and I will put over the place that will hurt him the most" Shukaku murmured kissing her softly on the neck and making his way down…

"T-the most?" Sakura blurted eyes wide with fear as she pushed him away.

"Yes pet the most, right over that melted heart of his"

"P-please no! You can have your way with me and kill me if it keeps you satisfied but have mercy and don't do such a thing to Gaara-kun" Sakura yelped as he bit her lip once more.

"Considering the situation, I don't think you have much choice in your fate, do you pet?" Shukaku repelled.

Sakura tried to push him away using her good arm but failed due to his unmatchable strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, considering you wish for me to spare Gaara from the pain of losing you, if you please me pet then I may just be lenient with your chosen annihilation"

"R-really?" Sakura whimpered tears running down. "A-are you going to r-rape me?"

"No pet not at all, it's more like pleasurable ravishment that we will **both** enjoy…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What do you think? Should I make it a rape fic or should I make someone come to the rescue? I don't mind either way because I have an idea for an ending for both situations. Also do you think Sakura should die or not? Chances are most of you want a happy ending which I hope will be ;) but I can make Sakura dead if you want, it's up to you the readers, or should I do all those endings in case some of you aren't satisfied? I don't mind doing multiply endings.

Well as always please review my little darlings and I will probably update by the weekend.

Kryssie xx


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god, I can't believe the latest chapter of this! I went to check my emails barely an hour later and I had 9 reviews and since yesterday I've had a further 9. Okies there are still the odd person/s that are adding this story to alert but this makes up more than enough. I didn't realise you guys liked this story that much. I really pleased and really happy even though I had to give up Halloween to babysitting when I was planning to go out down a friend's house to watch a few horror movies. .

Right some people are saying they don't want Sakura to get raped but most want her to so I'm going to do both endings but in two different chapters. So to the ones who don't want the delicate little blossom to lose her innocence to Shukaku…This one is the beginning the **rape** one, I'll do the alternative ending after I finished this and this may go one for another 2 chapters. So if you don't like the rape ending then I suggest you leave this story now. And not a single person wanted Sakura to die, which I'm really glad, because Sakura is one of my fave . Well I can stand anyone aside from Ino.

Because I'm sadistically retarded I **had** to put rape and the idea from EstherAngelofDeath was just perfect to satisfy me a perfect ending and to those who are sadist will enjoy this, I still got more up my sleeve. If you think after the rape is the end of the story then you're sadly mistaken because there will be romance and drama afterward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Do I really need to recap? Just in case.

Recap: Sakura was pinned against the wall with a crushed arm because of Shukaku. She begged him not to hurt Gaara and hurt her if it satisfied him. Sakura asked if she was going to get raped but Shukaku stated it was more like "pleasurable ravishment"

Story Start:

"No pet not at all, it's more like pleasurable ravishment that we will **both** enjoy…"

"Pleasurable ravishment? Isn't that the same as rape but you just used different words to it cover up"

Shukaku smiled slightly with an unusual glint in his eyes.

"No pet it won't be rape because you are agreeing to it to" he murmured lifting up Sakura's red top slightly, stroking her stomach softly.

"In your dreams! I would never ever sleep with a freak like you even if it meant my death yo-" Sakura screamed as her words were cut off.

"That can easily be arranged. You are agreeing to it because you don't want anything to happen to your little "Gaa-chan"…do you pet?" He mimicked lifting her shirt up further.

"…"

"Thought quite as much. You should never try to outdo a demon pet, I've lived for much longer than you have and live much longer after you die" He tattled kissing her forehead. "But you want to know the best news of tonight pet?"

"It's Sakura" Sakura rebelled, "my name is Sak-u-ra…not pet all the damn time"

"You are very brave considering I could kill you any moment I choose pet" Shukaku murmured ripping off her shirt. "But that would be a waste to kill a beauty like you pet, instead of finding himself a jewel like he planned, Gaara has found the treasure"

Sakura blushed a little, she didn't know whether it was because she was pinned against a wall shirtless or because Shukaku said she was the best Gaara could ever find.

"Beautiful…absolutely beautiful" Shukaku breathed admiring her chest.

"You certainly are entrancing pet but as I said before you interrupted, the best news of tonight?" Shukaku gritted grinning evilly.

"Y-yeah?" Sakura stammered with tears threatening to fall.

"While all this fiasco has been happening, did you know Gaara has been watching?"

"Na-nani?!"

"It's true, he can see and hear everything that is happening to you, and he can't do a thing about it"

"N-no, N-NO!" Sakura cried shaking her head in denial.

"Now pet there's no need to cry, it is only ruining that magnificent smile of yours"

"G-Gaa-ra…I-I'm s-sorry" Sakura sobbed clutching her damaged arm to her chest. "You're sick! This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Deal with a demon and you may as well deal with the devil himself. And for your acknowledgement I did keep to the basis of what we agreed, I hurt you and Gaara wouldn't have your blood stained on his heart."

Shukaku, deciding he had even chat with the Konoha girl, with sand pinned her hands and feet to the wall.

"Why haven't you sealed my mouth?" Sakura asked confused shaking away forgotten tears.

"I wish for Gaara to hear you scream as you are given pleasure he can never give you pet."

'_Shukaku, stop this now!' _

"Well isn't that sweet pet, Gaara begs for me to end this but we both know he already has his answer"

Kissing the top of her breasts, Shukaku reached around to undo Sakura's bra clasp.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"To prove that I am right to both you and Gaara that he **can't** ever manage his life without me pet"

Kissing Sakura gently, Shukaku wrapped his arms around her stomach and surprised Sakura by forcing her mouth open ever so slightly just to slip his tongue in. Sakura moaned in slight defeat. Hating her body for enjoying this wrong pleasure knowing it was torture to Gaara.

"Bloody hell Gaara! Just because you don't sleep doesn't mean you do this sort of thing in the kitchen, go to a bedroom, any room for that matter, oh god please don't tell me you do this thing often in the kitchen?"

Looking up with desperate eyes pulling away from Shukaku.

"Bondage with sand Gaara? I-er never knew you were into such kinky stuff, well I'll just let you be…"

"K-Kanku…ro-kun" Sakura mouthed weakly. "H-help"

"You really think that waste of flesh can help you pet?" Shukaku chortled turning to look at the puppet master.

"Shukaku?!" Kankuro yelled slightly confused. "Let her go no-AH!"

Sakura fell the floor with a painful bump. Holding her knees with one arm and letting the torn arm rest on the floor, Sakura sobbed.

All could be heard in the kitchen was Kankuro's screams of terror and pain…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

How was this chapter? I know it isn't going to the rape just yet but it should begin officially next chapter. Aww no! I tortured Kanky. Is he dead? Alive? Or somewhat in between? Muhahaha you will find out next time. Please review? Or message? Anything :

Kryssie xx


	6. Chapter 6

This chappie is extra-long because I didn't realise how short the last chappie was, I know I promised the rape scene this chapter but I didn't realise how long this chapter would take up so it should be within the next 1 or 2 chapters. I can't believe the responses I'm getting on this story, but I'm pleased! 

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in but I don't own Naruto, if I did then it wouldn't as successful as it is believe me.

I am kinda pissed off, I usually download Naruto from Dattebayo and this week it was some stupid car thing, oh well, it should be out this week. (I hope)

Recap: Sakura was pinned as the wall when she found out that Gaara was watching her torture, then Kankuro entered the scene and then was hurt by Shukaku.

Note:

-dono means Mister in English. Because Kankuro is one of the former Kazekage's children and the elder brother of Gaara, he would be considered important so they would call him "Mister Kankuro" basically. It would be the same with Temari they would call her "Temari-misu" meaning "Miss Temari"

Story Start:

"K-Kankuro-kun?" Sakura called to the bloody mess on the floor that was Kankuro. "KANKURO-KUN!?"

Shukaku gritted his teeth clutching his head, for one brief moment his eyes were back to their normal turquoise.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura whimpered in pain.

"Sa…kura" Gaara paused looking at his girlfriend. "Kankuro…"

"Is he…dead?" Sakura asked wiping her eyes

"No, he's very badly injured though. He needs medical attention urgently" Gaara murmured trying to balance Kankuro's weight on his shoulder. "We need to go now"

"What can we say what happened? If they find out Shukaku took over they wil-" Sakura panicked.

"We won't say anything for now, we just need to get Kankuro to the hospital" Gaara interrupted taking control of the situation.

"I'll have a look at him if you want" Sakura cried in pain. "Argh"

"No, you're wounded as well, it'll only put you in more pain" Gaara said sternly. Kankuro was hurt badly enough, he didn't need Sakura to end up the same way. "Let's go, we'll get a doctor to have a look at your arm too"

"Yeah" Sakura nodded pleased that Gaara reverted back to himself.

"Sakura…I'm sorry" Gaara apologised leaving the bloody kitchen with Kankuro. "…for not being strong enough to protect you from myself"

"Gaa-chan…"

Sakura ran behind Gaara and hugged him with one arm.

"Don't you ever change, I love you the way you are, please don't change just because of your village" she whispered in his ear. "Ever"

"…" Gaara was gobsmacked. Sakura had never told him to behave; she just let him carry on if it pleased him. Smiling slightly, he was glad Sakura liked…no maybe even loved him the way he was.

"Let's go" Gaara commanded, if this is what she wanted then he'd do what ever to please his blossom princess.

"Of course Kazekage-sama" Sakura teased gently, she may be injured but it didn't spoil her moods of winding up Gaara.

Sighing Gaara left, dragging Kankuro's body behind him. There was only so much he could take a dose of Sakura, right now he was overdosing.

X. At the Hospital .X

"Emergency! We have an emergency!" one medic-nin shouted.

"We need to get to an operating room immediately! Kankuro-dono is in a critical condition," another yelled.

Walking up to the pair was one of the calmest female nurses.

"Kazekage-sama, Haruno-san, you must both wait here in the waiting area while Kankuro-dono undergoes his operation, Haruno-san would you care to come with me so I can tend to your injuries please?"

Looking to Gaara for reassurance, Sakura left, she needed a strong painkiller now, her arm was absolute agony.

"Kazekage-sama, should we inform Temaru-misu of what has happened?" another nurse asked.

"No, there no need to worry her at this very moment, I want this news of Kankuro to stay discreetly in the hospital understand?" Gaara ordered he didn't want his sister to be sat here too worrying over Kankuro when it was her last day with Shikamaru.

"Yes sir! Is there anything I can get you while you wait sir?" The nurse asked kindly.

"No, thank you" Gaara muttered politely. "Actually yes there is something you can get me, two extra-strong coffees and some aspirin" His headache still wasn't gone.

"Right away sir"

1 hour passed…

2 hours passed…

3 hours passed…

Gaara was at his wits' end. After 27 coffees his nerves couldn't take anymore. He didn't know where Sakura was and he didn't know how Kankuro was doing. This wasn't how he imagined his last day with Sakura who he wouldn't see a few months. His idea was to probably do what they usually did on the last day, go out for a "romantic" meal. Then rent a dvd usually some chick-flick Sakura loved and then usually then went to bed for a few hours before Gaara went back to his office like nothing happened while Sakura slept. He was dying to find his sister and tell her, right now he needed reassuring, he may be the Kazekage but even Gaara needed a little reassurance off his big sister, or even Kankuro telling one of his stupid jokes. He just wanted familiarity and right now he was treading in a battlefield he couldn't control, he hated it and just wanted things to be the way they were in an everyday situation.

_Clip clop clip clop clip clop,_

Some nurse's heels were echoing down the corridor and it was not exactly helping Gaara's aching head, he wanted to kill someone or something, anything to take his stress out on.

"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-dono is out of the operating room and he just came round if you would like to see him" the nurse said with a strained smile. There were still the villagers that feared Gaara.

"Yes" Gaara gritted, he was so tempted to say "About damn bloody time too" but right now he just wanted to see his brother.

"Right this way sir" the frightened nurse spoke motioning for Gaara to follow her.

During the short walk to Kankuro's room Gaara glared at the nurse and imagined she was his father for a brief moment. Oh how he wanted to crush her into dust.

"This room Kazekage-sama" The nurse squeaked terrified.

"Thank you" He spat, he hated being hated considering it wasn't his fault.

Walking into the room Gaara held in a gasp. Kankuro was hooked up to a heart monitor.

Beep, beep, beep… 

Didn't this mean his life was in danger? He was caked in dry blood, his stomach was all bandaged up. In reality Kankuro was awake but his soul had died the moment he was crushed within the bloody sand.

"Are you Shukaku or Gaara?" Kankuro asked interrupting the awkward silence. Gaara wanted to say something but he didn't know if he should, he had never called his brother this before and was never planning to but at this moment Kankuro looked like he needed more reassurance than Gaara.

"Nii-chan…?" Gaara whispered, if this was what loving siblings called each other then maybe if Gaara called it him it would show how scared he was.

"Gaara?" Kankuro winced, he was still in so much pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaara whispered walking over to the bed. Gaara felt 5 years old again and he felt like he needed to hold somebody's hand like he did with Yashamaru so long ago. With a shaky feeling, Kankuro placed his much larger hand over his little brother's smaller one.

"They said my lung was pierced but it has been healed thanks to Sakura, and my kidney is bruised but all they said they can do is let time do it's work"

"S-so that's where Sakura was? All this time?" Gaara stammered.

Giving a comforting squeeze, Kankuro nodded giving a smile to his brother.

"She raised hell apparently demanding to be let to operate on me because she knew what was wrong" Kankuro laughed gently before his stomach started to hurt again.

"I see" Gaara short-answered looking at the floor. "I'm sorry…I need to be stronger to-"

"Don't start, you my little brother and I don't care what other people say about you, I…I…I love you the way you are" Kankuro rushed, he hated saying the "L" word to someone who barely understood "like".

While outside the door a certain cherry blossom stood there smiling, this was brotherly bonding and who was she to interrupt.

'Kakashi-sensei was right' Sakura thought 'The most dangerous and difficult situations can bring people closer together'

"I'd better let them be…" she whispered to nothing in particular.

"Kira-san?" Sakura called out to the nurse walking down the corridor.

"Yes Miss Haruno-san?" Kira answered.

"When Gaara-sama leaves Kankuro-dono's room, will you tell him that I've gone back to the Kazekage mansion?"

"Yes, of course" Kira flustered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aww such a cute ending, but no cliffy's today  oh well, it this good enough? I liked writing this chapter, it made me feel fluffyish for some reason. Bet you guys are glad I didn't kill Kankuro right? Me too, I was thinking about it but I decided to put a fluffy ending. I know both Kankuro and Gaara were OoC but I beg for forgiveness. R&R

Kryssie xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hope you guys had a merry Xmas, I certainly did, have any of you played the game Naruto Rise of the Ninja? Half the voices don't sound like it on the anime and plus I prefer the Japanese dub anyway.

Long time no update I know but because of the New Year I'll update my entire stories one chapter each day of this week. I started with this one first because this is the story with most readers/alerts and yah… Right the long awaited lemon chapter, do NOT read if you don't like rape fics, I don't want any reviews saying that the readers weren't warned because you guys have been warned a few times. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sakura?" Kankuro moaned, he was in so much pain.

"Hey Kanky" Sakura smiled, "How ya feeling?"

"Could be better" He smiled back.

"You look so weird with out the make-up, ya know?" The pinked-hair kunoichi replied, "Here I brought you some fruit"

"**Kabuki paint** actually" Kankuro spat "Thanks I guess, for that and everything else…"

"Forget about it, I was only doing my job" Sakura giggled, "I owe you so much anyway"

"How?" Kankuro asked eating a piece of orange to be polite.

"You were the one who saved Kiba from some twins?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, they were right freaks" Kankuro murmured thinking back to that day, "They weren't any real challenge anyway, too easy and that day was a mission, I was following orders, I had no choice in the matter…did you do it because I'm Gaara's brother?"

"Something like that…You mean so much to Gaara, I hate to see him pain" Sakura admitted refusing eye contact with the puppet master.

"He's my little brother, I'm just trying to be the big brother I never was to him" Kankuro murmured staring at the orange in his hand.

"I wouldn't know, I'm an only child" Sakura said brightly, "Let me tend to your bandages, they look like they're full of blood"

"Already? The nurse only changed them like an hour ago" Kankuro groaned as Sakura untied them.

"It can be surprising how fast they can be bloodied, especially if you're moving around a lot?" Sakura questioned suspiciously.

"Guilty as charged" Kankuro joked. "How long will I be in this hospital for?" Kankuro mumbled saddening again.

"Possibly another month or two" Sakura answered honestly. "It depends on how fast you heal"

"I was afraid of that" Kankuro whispered crushing the orange slices without realizing.

"Hey calm down, it can't be helped what happened" Sakura soothed remembering earlier that day. "Things like this happen"

"Like getting attacked by a demon?" Kankuro snapped.

"I've been attacked by a demonic power more than once" Sakura murmured, unwrapping the blood-soaked bandages carefully forcing Kankuro to sit up.

"Ow, I know twice by Gaara" Kankuro answered biting his lip.

"Three times actually, once by Naruto" She corrected now cleansing the wound on his stomach.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Kankuro asked surprised. "But doesn't he have a huge crush on you?"

"Naruto's sweet and all but I know someone who likes him much more than he likes me" Sakura admitted.

"Who would that be? Anyone I'd know?" Kankuro asked curiously, "And what does he think of you and Gaara dating?"

"You might know her, her name's Hyuuga Hinata, she likes him a lot but is too shy to admit it to him. I think Naruto was a little shocked about it when he first found out but said he was glad I told him directly"

"So he's fine about it?" Kankuro asked now chewing a grape thoughtfully.

"I think so but we both know that he hasn't stopped liking me that easily"

"And how about your little crush on Uchiha Sasuke?" Kankuro repeated before deciding he didn't want anymore fruit"

"Sasuke-kun? I guess I still have a little feeling for him but to abandon our village to someone like Orochimaru…it's unforgivable"

"So you've given up the manhunt on him?" Kankuro humored poking her into her stomach teasingly.

"I didn't say that" Sakura snorted into a threatening voice. "He may not be my prime love interest anymore but that doesn't mean he's not my friend"

"Don't put to much faith into him, he may never come back, he could die figh-"

"He will be back okay!" Sakura yelled interrupting him.

"What makes you think he wants to come back?" Kankuro questioned.

"He will okay, he just…he's just got to" Sakura murmured clenching her fist.

"Didn't you say once that his whole clan was slaughtered and he was there or something?" Kankuro asked, he was stepping on thin ice here. "So maybe Uchiha doesn't want to come back because the memories are too painful for him"

"Just shut up!" Sakura yelled covering her ears with her hands. "You're wrong! He will be back! Just shut up!"

"That's the problem Sakura!" Kankuro yelled back. "You're in denial! Uchiha Sasuke has no desire to return to Konoha; he left at his own free will! Why won't you accept that the next time you see him will most likely be on the battlefield!"

Pulling himself up onto his pain, gritting through his teeth in pain, Kankuro pinned Sakura against the wall.

"Sakura open your eyes, he's not coming back! Listen to me Haruno!" Pulling her hands above her head, Kankuro forced Sakura to look at him eye to eye. "If you want to date Gaara then you have to get over Uchiha first…Don't return to this village until you have done that!" Kankuro whispered alarmingly close.

"Kankuro I just came to- Kankuro get off Sakura!" Temari yelled pushing the door open at a quick pace.

"When is she going to get through her thick skull that she won't be able to ever tame Gaara!" Kankuro yelled as Temari and Shikamaru pulled him off Sakura before Temari shoved a syringe into his arm that lay by the bedside cabinet. Kankuro lay there unable to move.

"The doctor was right Shika, this drug he's on definitely gives him mood swings…Sakura?" Temari said looking for the said person, but there was no sign of the frightened girl who was there only a few moments ago.

"Where did she go?" Shikamaru queried looking down both ends of the corridor.

"Oh Kankuro" Temari sighed disappointed, "What have you said to Sakura?"

X. Sakura's POV .X

"He's wrong," Sakura cried to herself walking towards the Kazekage Mansion. "He's so wrong!"

"Whom?"

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered, maybe her feelings for Gaara only there because of the hurting guilty feelings that existed only for Sasuke.

"No…" she whispered guiltily, her feelings were Gaara genuine and real as the rain.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara whispered suddenly standing in front of her. "Ignore what Kankuro says, he's just drugged and out of his damn mind"

"Yeah, you're right" Sakura smiled couching into Gaara's chest. "Wait, you were there?"

"Hai…I left the hospital around 5 minutes after you" he comforted

"Gaara…Let's go to bed…" Sakura purred kissing his now exposed neck as she pulled down his collar.

"…Hai…" Gaara growled attacking her lips viciously pushing into a dark alley.

He was agitated, he had a throbbing arousal but the irritating incubus in his head was still chatting away as if it were a Sunday afternoon and they were having tea and muffins.

"Gaara?" Sakura panted, she was out of breath from all the kissing. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing" He lied, couldn't that irritation just leave him to bask in much wanted pleasure for even just a few minutes.

"Are you sure? You look a little distant" Sakura doubted.

"I had a little amusing thought" Gaara murmured pushing her against a wall gently working his hands down to her shorts.

"And what would that be? Do you have any prophylactic? We can't be too careful" Sakura reassured checking her kunai pouch in case.

Gaara just looked at her strangely; he hated it when she went all medically on him, especially when he just wanted to be swept into his floweret's inside.

"Oh right, sorry" Sakura giggled cutely, "Do you have any condom's on you?"

Now if it were on thing Kankuro taught him was safe sex, it was both embarrassing and awkward but Temari "reminded" Kankuro that because Gaara was romantically clueless and because he never actually had the sex talk until he was 13. So being the "caring" brother Kankuro was, he taught him the do's and don'ts to women and sex. Temari also taught him the "Three 'S's", No Sex No Sickness and No Spawn.

Kankuro didn't really care about Gaara's sex life but Temari wanted him to wait until he was least 20-something and married. But being the defiant one he was Gaara did has sex and it was one of the many bonds Kankuro and Gaara shared. The youngest Sabaku brother could understand Kankuro's love of the gaiety.

"Hai" Gaara growled pulling the small square packet from his pocket.

"What was that funny thought then Gaa-chan?" Sakura conversed helping Gaara with his vest, before ripping all straps on his long sleeved shirt with a kunai. She could be just as impatient sometimes.

"What if we could caught…" Gaara mumbled covering Sakura's neck in kisses gently while making sure the condom was right over his erection. Fumbling in the dark a little he finally found where he wanted, Sakura's entrance. He thrust gently into her.

"That would be hilarious, Suna's Kazekage and…" Sakura murmured in pleasure pulling her own tank top over her head.

"The little protégé of the Fifth Hokage" was the growling reply.

Sakura froze; she no longer felt secure or even turned on at that very moment. She knew who that voice belonged to but refused to meet his gaze and tried to push herself from the wall.

"What's the matter pet? You just said a few minutes ago that it would be thrilling at the risk of being found out. Well let's take this to a whole new level."

Shukaku hadn't actually shown his true form again, he had taken control of Gaara's body, the person in front of her looked like Gaara and almost sounded like Gaara but he wasn't _her_ Gaara. He didn't have the same turquoise eyes; they were that dusty flaxen color that had haunted Sakura all day.

"Shukaku-san…" Sakura panicked eyes wide in terror.

"I don't think we got this far earlier this afternoon, it seems your little _Gaa-chan_ had done all the work for me" Shukaku tortured. "All I have to do now is have my fun"

"No, please!" Sakura pleaded, "I'm begging you!"

"It would be a waste of this situation now wouldn't it pet"

Shukaku kissed Sakura roughly forcing his tongue in her mouth. Sakura looked everywhere apart from the eyes of her rapist. But in reality how could he be her rapist because he was using the body of her lover and didn't she just consent a few moments to having sex with the Kazekage? This was a no win situation, this time no one could walk in on them or help her, Kankuro was still very much injured, Temari and Shikamaru were spending their last night at Kankuro's bedside. They should be enjoying each other's company in some hotel room romantically, not in a hospital room where Temari's younger brother was wired to a heart monitor.

Forcing Sakura, Shukaku deepened the kiss between them moaning ever so quietly. Warm tears were slipping from forest green eyes and she willed the pain away.

'Think of other things Sakura' the Konoha shinobi thought, "Gaara, me and Gaara's first kiss, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shisou, Mom, Dad…Watching Naruto and Sasuke fight until they were exhausted…"

It just wasn't working, no matter what Sakura thought about, it was too difficult ignoring the tongue rammed in her throat and the hand pulling at her bra strap. Finally getting it off Shukaku threw it on the floor and started fondling at Sakura's breasts harshly, he was squeezing at her nipples just a little too hard, causing Sakura to whimper in pain.

"What's wrong pet? Am I being too rough? Please accept my sincere apologies" Shukaku tortured as he started biting at her neck making bruises and cuts.

She couldn't do a thing; it was the risk of her being killed or Gaara being killed. She could scream for help and all he had to do was surround her in sand and it would be the end of her existence as well as her life. Or someone could make out that it was Gaara raping her and his dream of being Kazekage would kill him inside. It was a no-win catch 22 situation; Sakura would rather die than kill the person she loved more than she ever loved her family.

Shukaku started thrusting into her, picking speed and getting faster by the minute, causing Sakura to burst into tears, she couldn't decide whether it was because he was hurting or because he actually felt turned on by this.

"You're sick Shukaku!" Sakura yelled.

"Thank you pet" Shukaku gracefully accepted the "compliment".

Moaning quietly, Shukaku buried his face into Sakura's bosom. He kissed each nipple stimulating Sakura and detested that she wouldn't even make a small noise of pleasure.

'So Gaara, you have her tied very tight to your apron strings I see' Shukaku thought.

Gaara couldn't watch, he didn't know whether it was because it was his own body raping Sakura or because the pain on her face was as clear as a mirror.

'Stop this now!' Gaara yelled in his own mind.

"Well well, it seems that your little boyfriend wants me to stop, but as usually the apprentice follows the master" Shukaku whispered sucking on her earlobe.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura relied angrily.

"Where do you think Gaara gets his defiance from child?"

"Probably from one of his parents because his older brother and older sister are both arrogant and defiant like him" Sakura replied sarcastically. "He is certainly Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari's little brother, I can put my life on the line to promise that"

"But of course, bad blood will always be bad blood" Shukaku answered muffled by sucking on Sakura's nape.

"The only one to ever taint the Sabaku family is you and that monstrosity who they call "Father" " Sakura replied before quieting down when he started from nipping to biting her neck.

Sakura whimpered to herself again, she needed to think of good memories and her beloved again.

'Naruto returning from training with Jiraiya-sama…Becoming a Chuunin…Making love to Gaara…Shopping with Ino…being team 7 again…' Sakura thought, it was blotting out the noises but not the pain.

"Ah…" Shukaku moaned, he'd finished…

Pulling him out of Sakura's entrance roughly he left the condom in her. Going through a dizzy spell, Shukaku turned around and rubbed his head, looking at Sakura now was no longer the star-like eyes but empty blue ones.

Gaara was back to his normal self.

"I…I'm sorry" He quickly said pulling his torn clothes back on before running off.

Sakura sat on the floor sobbing quietly to herself, folding her legs into her chest she pressed her head against her knees.

At least he didn't hurt anyone this time really badly.

Noticing the condom left inside her Sakura ripped into and hurled it on the floor. It just made her sob even more. Even though Sakura was still emotionally scarred, it didn't stop her being on guard.

Sakura's heart sank.

"It couldn't have…" Sakura said in disbelief.

Picking up the now sandy condom covered in Gaara's seed, she carefully studied it looking at every part of the material.

"No…" Sakura breathed in denial.

Her worst fears were confirmed.

The condom had torn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you guys have a happy 2008, really sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Please rate and review, you could make the start of my 2008 really happy. I hope you like the length of the chapter; compared to my other chapters this is pretty long. What do you guys think of my first lemon? Please criticize if you think there are mistakes or there's things I shouldn't have put in or things I should have explained more detail in. People usually say that writing lemons is uncomfortable but I don't mind it at all, okay so maybe it wasn't ideal that my first lemon was rape and not love but oh well. Have a fab New Year's Day.

Kryssie xx


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so it's been nearly a month since I updated

It's been a while since I updated but the Easter holidays are here for me (or spring break if you're American) so I'm hoping to update a lot more.

* * *

'What am I going to tell Gaara…What am I going to tell Gaara?' Sakura thought like a mantra in her head pacing a hotel room she checked out for the night. She felt as if it was impossible for her to see Gaara right now. Sitting on the newly appointed bed Sakura placed her head in her hands.

"This isn't the time for crying now Haruno…" Sakura murmured, "This isn't the time…"

Sobbing to herself Sakura needed someone, anyone to hold her right now. She needed Shikamaru, he was always full of good advice, even if it meant nothing to anyone else, it always meant something to the one he was advising.

Sakura rushed through the door grabbing the essentials she needed, kunai pouch, keys and headband.

"No…this isn't a good idea to tell Shikamaru" Sakura paused in the doorway.

"But he could be really helpful" she argued with herself. "But he might say something to Temari and she'll corner Gaara about it"

Taking a breath Sakura walked down the corridor of the hotel with her head held high. She needed help.

Bad.

Right now she needed Kakashi-sensei or Naruto if she could.

* * *

"Temari…Hey Tem-"

"What?" the blonde kunoichi snapped.

"Don't do this, please don't, you'll feel really bad afterward" Shikamaru soothed.

"No I won't" Temari murmured quickly kissing Shikamaru again. She needed to think of something else and right now all she wanted was to get into bed and be into the berated in pleasure with Shikamaru. "This is our last night together, I won't let my younger brothers' ruin it"

"Temari! Listen to yourself for two minutes!" Shikamaru yelled pinning her to the bed, he had to make her see sense one way or the other. "Ruin it? There's nothing to ruin, your one brother is in hospital with a pierced lung because of helping Sakura and the other is somewhere in Suna on the verge of a possible breakdown because of it. Sakura is who knows where, using sex to deter your problems and worries won't make you feel any better later on"

Shikamaru didn't want to do this; he was being like a two-faced bitch with really bad period pains at the time of month who wanted to smash the next person's head through the door. Maybe not as graphic or disgusting but it nears enough.

"I-I know…" Temari murmured, she wouldn't cry…she couldn't cry…

Getting off her Shikamaru pulled the fan-wielder into a close hug and whispered soothing words stroking her hair. This was the time maybe she would let go of her rock-hard personality and be a normal girl for once…perhaps anyway. Shikamaru sighed, tonight was certainly going to be a long night for both of them, and Shikamaru needed to fake it tomorrow, there was no way he was going to leave Temari torn like this. So he'd leave in the night.

* * *

One thing Sakura couldn't stand about Suna was the sandstorms. The sand got everywhere, in her hair, in her eyes, even in places she didn't really want to think about right now considering the area was in agony due to the evening's earlier activity.

Upon reaching the Kazekage mansion Sakura suddenly had the feeling she wasn't very comfortable, she didn't look very welcome looking at the large house in which the Sabaku Siblings lived in.

She needed to talk to someone, she didn't know how Shikamaru would react but she felt the guilt growing by the second.

Lying there, Temari slept soundly wrapped in Shikamaru's arms. The shadow user was thanking his lucky stars that she had finally fallen asleep, he decided to try to catch a few hours of sleep so he didn't feel so tired for the following day.

Yet he couldn't sleep, his mind kept wandering back to Sakura. He had never been close to Sakura as a friend but she was his comrade, someone who he would risk his life for. He needed to find her, if Gaara were to find Sakura in the state he was inthen her life would be in grave danger.

* * *

Getting out of bed Shikamaru quickly put on his usual attire. Sakura needed finding and as soon as possible.

Leaning against the wall outside Sakura still couldn't bring herself to enter. She needed to talk to someone but she didn't know whether Shikamaru would be the brightest idea.

"No he wouldn't…" she whispered to herself. She needed to talk to someone close to Gaara, someone who knew him in a way she didn't.

The only person who would be alone right now would be Kankuro.

Pausing Sakura sighed, she didn't really have anyone to talk to, anyone to turn to.

Walking toward to the nearest Sand ninja, Sakura needed directions badly.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I might be able to send a scroll to another village?" Sakura muttered to the floor.

Thinking she was just shy the stranger replied pointing to a small building in the near distance. "You need to go to that building there for the messenger birds"

"Thank you very much" Sakura thanks with fake pleasantness.

Jumping from roof to roof, Sakura kept thinking about who she could send a note too, it her head it was a mess of people but in her heart there was only one person who she could send it to without them getting angry at what had happened.

Only one person was in her mind

Sitting on the wall outside Sakura started writing on a bit of paper torn from a scroll she had present on her person.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_ My deepest apologies that I can't return on the date we agreed, something important has here in Suna and it cannot wait until I return for my next visit. I know this is a little sudden but I need to stay a little longer than planned. If I can another month, if not that long then a minimum of 2 weeks._

_Yours truly,_

_Haruno Sakura._

Folding up the note Sakura placed it by the side of her, she needed to send one more letter.

_To Kakashi-sensei,_

_Something really bad happened here in Suna. Please can you come here ASAP? I can't tell you through this letter because I'm afraid someone will read it other than you. I'm really scared at what's happening and people are being hurt. I need someone to talk to but can't talk to Gaara or his siblings because it involves them too. If you can't come because of a mission then if the mission involves you heading to the west then please try to detour a little and come to Suna. I really need you right now. Please don't tell Naruto or Tsunade about this. I don't want Naruto to get angry or worried. Please write back as soon as you can to tell me if you're coming or not. I'm sorry for being such a bother but I didn't know who else to turn to._

_All my love,_

_Sakura x x x_

Sakura didn't need to be even that formal when writing to Tsunade but Shizune would have just babbled on about showing respect to the fifth Hokage. Saves her the trouble anyway.

Sobbing Sakura clutched the note tightly in her hand. A few stray tears fell on the smudging the ink but not so it's impossible to read.

"Oh no" she murmured wiping the note to dry.

Wiping away her tears, Sakura headed into the building with her head held high.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked to a chuunin sand ninja, "which bird could I use to send a note to Konoha as fast as possible? I need to send it to Hokage-sama"

"The fastest bird we have is Takamaru but he's only used for emergencies but you can use Doki, he'll get the note to Konoha in around 4 to 5 hours"

"Don't you have any bird faster than that?" Sakura asked, "I'm really desperate"

"Only Takamaru and he's only for emergencies, I'm sorry miss"

"Fine" Sakura mumbled a little disheartened.

Sakura handing over the two notes to the other shinobi and he attached them to the bird known as "Doki" and off he flew.

"Okay thanks for your help" Sakura mumbled leaving.

She just wanted to go back to her hotel room to sleep.

* * *

X. Next morning in Konoha .X

"Tsunade-sama a letter for you from Suna" Shizune said, "along with a cup of green tea"

"Thank you Shizune"

"Sorry can't return…important happened in Suna… need to stay for another month…" Tsunade mumbled. "What could be wrong…?"

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

SMASH

"Y-yes Tsu-Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune stuttered terrified.

"Get me Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto NOW!" Tsunade shouted with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Kakashi-sempai, there was a note for you at the messenger birdhouse" Yamato told the masked shinobi, "so I picked it up for you at the same time"

"Thank you Yamato" Kakashi murmured reading Icha Icha Tactics.

Kakashi placed his book on his lap and opened up the note.

Reading the note, Kakashi postured changed from very relaxed to very serious.

"I have to go" Kakashi announced.

'The writing was smeared, it couldn't have been the rain because we haven't had it for days, so she's been crying when she wrote it"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei going Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked a confused Yamato.

"Not a clue" Yamato murmured.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune yelled, "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you immediately"

"Tsunade no baa-chan? Why?" Naruto questioned bewildered.

"I don't know why, she didn't say. She always wants to see Kakashi-san too, do you know where he is?"

"He just left barely a few minutes ago but didn't say where he was going" Yamato explained.

"Oh no!" Shizune yelled, "Tsunade will kill me if I don't find him"

* * *

- Kakashi POV –

_To Sakura,_

_I'm coming there as soon as I can, but it will take three days as usual. I haven't told Tsunade-sama or Naruto. You sound really upset. Who's hurt? Are you? God forbid I hope you aren't. Don't worry about my mission or anything, you leave Tsunade to me when we come back. You aren't a bother at all, I'll do anything for you and Naruto. Something must have happened to you if it can anger Naruto. In three days in the morning meet me outside Suna's front entrance._

_Your favourite sensei,_

_Kakashi._

"Hi Shourei, can you put this message on Chisoku?" Kakashi commanded.

"Chisoku? This letter must be important for you to use her" Shourei replied attaching Kakashi's note to the leg of the bird called Chisoku. "Where to Kakashi-san?"

"To Suna for a woman called Haruno Sakura"

"Got ya', it'll be there by nightfall"

"Thank you Shourei" Kakashi yelled running off.

He needed to pack a few things for his journey before he told.

* * *

Not very long I know and I'm sorry but I'll try to update in a few days. R&R please. x


	9. Chapter 9

Hi updating again. Hope the last chapter was enough to satisfy you, thanks to those who reviewed or added this story to their alert/fave list. You are awesome.

* * *

"No…no…no Shukaku NO!" Sakura yelled waking her up from her sleep. Another nightmare had happened. Her fourth one that night.

"Please hurry up and come Kakashi-sensei" she whispered bringing her knees to her chest, "I really need you here"

* * *

Temari opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through her window. She hadn't had a restful night's sleep, she felt hurt at what Shikamaru had said the night before but felt better that she'd opened up to him a little. Yet speaking of Shikamaru, where was he?

"Shikamaru?" Temari called out to en suite bathroom she had.

No reply.

"Today's the day he's leaving…" Temari murmured, "Would he leave without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not, women like you are so troublesome sometimes" Shikamaru answered to her forgotten question.

"Where did you go?" Temari asked pulling herself from out of bed, "how long ago did you leave?"

"Went looking for Sakura about half way through the night" Shikamaru murmured pulling off his shirt, it was one of the days where he couldn't do anything because of the lack of energy, more like he couldn't be bothered.

"Any luck?" Temari asked looking out in the corridor to see if she could find the medical ninja.

"None whatsoever" Shikamaru replied now sitting on the bed, "Seems I won't be leaving today if I can't find her"

"I don't know whether I should be happy or sad at that" Temari murmured in two minds, she was happy he was staying a little longer, the two months had flown by but he wasn't staying because he had a choice, he couldn't leave without Sakura.

"I'm not happy to be honest, if Sakura and I go home late then that woman Hokage will make rugs out of us or something" Shikamaru groaned.

"You hate her that much?" Temari asked wrapping her arms around Shikamaru affectionately.

"She's just difficult" Shikamaru yawned lying down dragging Temari with him.

"Tired?"

"Burned out" Shikamaru murmured placing an arm over his eyes.

"I'll let you sleep for a little longer if you like?" Temari asked sweetly.

"As much as I'd like to there's too much to get done" Shikamaru murmured tiredly.

"Exactly! Now get up you lazy son of a bitch!" Temari snapped.

"There's no need to tell me what I already know" Shikamaru droned boredly.

"What's that?" Temari questioned confused.

"I'm lazy and my mother's a bitch"

"Baka"

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Kakashi shouted.

"What do you need me for Kakashi?" Pakkun griped.

"Nice to see you too Pakkun" Kakashi said sarcastically, "I need you for company"

"Company?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to Suna" Kakashi murmured, "I think Sakura's in trouble"

"Ah, so you don't want to travel alone?"

"Good company always makes a journey pass faster" Kakashi replied with a smile playing on his face.

"How is Sakura in trouble?" Pakkun asked walking by the side of Kakashi.

"She didn't say, she's seemed desperate when I read her letter" explained Kakashi half-heartedly.

"Does Tsunade know you're going?" Pakkun asked concerned.

Kakashi looked in the other direction avoiding Pakkun's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Pakkun growled.

"Sakura didn't want anyone to know, I should respect that and do what I can to help her" Kakashi murmured, "It is wrong to worry about her?"

"Of course not Kakashi but she may be exaggerating about something that has happened there that is a teenager's thing"

"Not likely if Sakura was mentioning people getting hurt and lives in danger" Kakashi said sternly, "if you only came to criticise my judgement then maybe it's best you leave Pakkun"

"Well for your sake I hope you aren't being too irrational about this Kakashi" Pakkun replied.

"I'm not, something's wrong I just know it" Kakashi murmured, "I just hope it is some teenage problem"

"So do you want me to stay or not?" Pakkun replied gently after the few moments of silence.

"Better than being alone on this trip"

Kakashi sighed; Sakura could be in trouble and now he was getting lectured by a dog, how much worse could his day get.

"Err…Pakkun did I have Icha Icha with me two minutes ago?" Kakashi questioned awkwardly.

"No, I don't think so…"

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Shikamaru…" Temari paused awkwardly.

"Yeah, what it is?" Shikamaru answered packing away all his things in his backpack.

"Ar-are you going to look for Gaara too?" Temari asked backed turned away from the shadow wielder.

"I'm hoping wherever Sakura is then Gaara will be there with her" Shikamaru replied standing behind Temari. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into her neck kissing it gently.

"So you're only depending on hope and guesses?" Temari replied emotionless.

"Tem, Gaara's the Kazekage, someone is bound to have seen him" Shikamaru soothed holding her tightly, "besides, things aren't as always as bad as they first seem"

"No of course not, my one brother could be on a murdering rampage and the other is in hospital severely injured, yes Shikamaru, I see sense in your wise words, nothing is as bad as it seems!" Temari yelled sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that" Shikamaru whispered gently holding her even tighter, "I meant once things are sorted they won't be bad as you think. Sakura and Gaara are probably fine together spending precious moments together before she leaves today and Kankuro will health in time, he's got the willpower and will be back on his feet before you even blink"

"Yeah you're probably right" Temari agreed quietly.

How wrong they both were.

* * *

Again sorry for the short chapter but where I live it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm absolutely flustered with tiredness. Sorry for any errors but it's hard to type and try staying awake at the same time. Review my little wingdings please 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey long time no update, I've had exams for the last month and been preparing for my prom, I'm not sure if it's the same in America but you have the choice to leave school at either 16 or 18 but it depends on your grades so I should have two proms.

Words in _Italics_ are just Shukaku's voice in Gaara's mind.

Well enough dilly-dallying on to the story.

--

"Come on Pakkun! Faster! If we hurry the quicker we'll get there" Kakashi commanded to the small ninken accompanying him to the desert village of Suna.

"Kakashi, whether you like it or not it will take us two days to get to the Sand" Pakkun answered. "I'm tired, my paws hurt and it looks like you're about to pass out at any moment.

"Only another hour I promise Pakkun, we'll rest up for the night and head at dawn, okay?" Kakashi asked lighting with concern.

"This girl…what is she to you?" Pakkun interrogated boring into Kakashi's eyes.

"She's my old student and she isn't a female I'd try to get into bed you sick dog, she's 15 years old and still just a child" Kakashi snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that Kakashi. What does she mean to you?" Pakkun murmured picking his words carefully.

"Like the younger sister…no maybe daughter I'll never have" Kakashi muttered looking down while leaping from tree to tree.

"Never…?"

"There will never be another Hatake after myself" Kakashi sighed sadly.

"Why not? You're still young, you're only 28 after all, there's still plenty of time for you to find a pretty lady to settle down and have a few children with. You're planning to let the Hatake clan die out?" Pakkun asked curiously.

"It's not my age or to find a wife. As well as having a known name in the Fire Country, I have many allies as well as many enemies. I may have the Sharingan to my advantage but there will be that one shinobi who will drive me to my death. I'm not leaving my children like my father did" Kakashi whispered sadly.

It only seemed like yesterday that he was 9 years old and his father was still alive.

"I see, can I ask…what ever happened to Lady Hatake?" Pakkun asked treading carefully.

Kakashi's past was delicate.

"Lady Ha-Oh you mean my mother? Not long after my father passed on she died after. She wasn't ill, injured or anything because she wasn't a ninja and the coroner never could tell what caused her death so he just said "natural causes" but I always have known how she died" Kakashi smiled sorrowed.

"…How…?" Pakkun asked after pausing.

"A broken heart. She loved my father and was in disbelief that she just died of shock and hurt. She could never understand why he left her. By the way, my mother's name was Gakkuri" Kakashi winked.

"I'm sorry…"

"Let's rest for a while"

--

"N-no…NO! Why did you do that to her?"

"_She was quite interesting wasn't she"_

"I'm not going to let that happen again" Gaara murmured clutching his head.

"Really? We'll see how resistant you are to a demon next time" Shukaku mocked.

"She is…precious. I will protect her" Gaara muttered rabidly. "She isn't your plaything"

"_No of course not, she's __**our**__ plaything" _Shukaku boasted.

"She deserves only the best I can give her"

"_Sometimes your best isn't good enough in the world"_ Shukaku said as-a-matter-of-fact, _"Remember it wasn't long ago when you depended on my power"_

"I will protect her from you" Gaara shouted battling with the feelings inside him.

"_You can try and you will fail, just like with Yashamaru" _Shukaku sneered cruelly.

"Be silenced!" Gaara roared to the empty desert.

"You look like some schizophrenic psychopath shouting like that" Shukaku sauntered.

"Shut it" Gaara growled quietly. "I'm going to find her, I know where she is"

"_**Brilliant**__ idea, she's terrified of you and you're going back to chase her down" _Shukaku criticized sarcastically.

"No, you"

--

"Gaara…" Sakura cried quietly, "Where are you now?"

Gaara had always told her if there was any trouble at his home whether it be danger or just stupidly dangerous arguments between his siblings then go to the Amari hotel.

When first dating this was where Gaara and Sakura would meet and come in secret. Gaara of course would come in disguise while Sakura just remained herself. Gaara was afraid this sort of scandal would cost him his enrollment for Kazekage.

Sakura hated the secret meetings though. It wasn't like she could express herself in public. As far her friends knew Sakura was just the medic-nin who saved Kankuro's life once. Nothing else.

Falling sleep thinking of earlier days leaving Sakura feeling a little down because of what could have been inside her.

--

"Come on Kakashi, we're here" Pakkun commanded.

"Right" Kakashi murmured.

"It should only take us a few hours now to find Sakura" Pakkun explained.

"Not even that" Kakashi agreed, "Let's go then"

"Are you positive this girl was desperate for you?" Pakkun questioned jumping up on to the nearest home.

"Yes, she…she seemed hurt but not teenager "angst" hurt, more of unbelievable hurt" Kakashi answered joining the ninken.

"You don't think the Jinchuuriki child hurt her do you?"

"I seriously doubt that he would but if he did lose control then there's always his siblings and Shikamaru there to defend her and help Gaara cease the maniacal bloodlust feelings he's be feeling" Kakashi atoned seriously.

"I see and how do you know where she'll be?

"I was suppose to be meeting her at the front gate but because we're early then I'll check out two places where'll she should be" Kakashi confirmed.

"Which is?" Pakkun said.

"Either Amari hotel or the Kazekage mansion" Kakashi assessed, "She said to me before ever going to these wild visits that if she ever felt being endangered she would go to the Amari until further notice. And I have I feeling she'll be at Amari"

--

"_So where could your exotic cocktail be now then?"_ Shukaku chuckled.

'The Amari' Gaara thought, he couldn't risk looking like a lunatic now.

Not in the middle of the Sand.

It's where he first had his hidden romances with her at first and now where she was told to go if there was any danger to him. As the Kazekage someone was bound to try and assassinate him and Gaara didn't want her to be in danger if this ever happened.

"Please be safe" Gaara whispered.

--

"Which room has Haruno Sakura in it?"

"Can I ask who you are?" The receptionist asked friendly.

"She'll know me" the mysterious person asked.

--

Cliffhanger!

I wonder who got to Sakura first Kakashi or Gaara? You'll have to wait until next time to find out. Rate and review if you want. I don't hold poor reviews for ransom for the next chapter.


End file.
